Fang It Up!
by Joi of my life
Summary: Raven and Ty have been friends for a long time. They like each other a lot, but Raven has a dark secret. Can their undieing love provail when he finds out that she is a creature of the night? The sequel to this story, War It Up is up! Read and Review!
1. Monster

RPOV

I looked up from my really good book when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I saw a smiling Ty in front of me and couldn't help but do the same. I stood up and said, "Hi Ty." You see, I've known Ty since I was potty trained and we have been best friends since.

We were both 15 and went to the same high school. After a couple of years, I started to develop feelings for him. But, Ty was a player and could have any girl he wanted. Why would he choose me over the entire female population? "Hey, Raven." If he knew what I was, he wouldn't stand to be in the same city as me.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and started walking with him to school. A pretty girl walked past him and I averted my eyes and looked at my book. I wasn't in the mood to read anymore. Ty was staring at her and did a dance spin and she blushed. I sighed and muttered under my breath, "Again Ty."

He turned to me and said, "What?"

"If you are going to be in a relationship with someone, you should at least care about them?"

"What would be the fun in that?" I just simply rolled my eyes. I could feel Ty's eyes on me, but I flipped a page in my book to play off the fake reading act. When we reached school, I stuffed things in my locker and hurried to homeroom.

I walked past Ty who was hooking up with his latest thing, Tasha. It pained me to see him with her and I fought to keep the tears off of my face. It was getting harder for me to hold my feelings inside and see him like that when I haven't even had my first kiss.

I slipped into my seat and Ty came in a few minutes after. He looked at me and asked, "Why are you crying?" I touched a spot under my eyes and felt hot tears.

"I'm not feeling so well. I'll be fine." The second part was a lie. If this continues, I'll never be fine. Ty dismissed it, but the look of concern never left his face. I wiped away the tears and looked down.

After school, I headed to the dance studio near our building and got change quickly. When I got there I spotted CeCe and Rocky. Rocky was Ty's younger sister and CeCe and her were best friends. Rocky and CeCe both knew I had a huge crush on Ty, even though I denied. They both were on a TV show called Shake It Up!

Our lesson was almost over when Ty walked in. He usually walked Rocky home. "Why hello Ty," our dance instructor said sweetly. "Our class isn't finished, but can you fill in? We are one too short and this is a partner's dance."

Please don't pick me, I thought. "Why don't you pair up with Raven, she is the closest to your age. Just follow along."

Ty walked over to me and my heart stopped for a second. Ty gently grabbed my hand and placed his other firmly on my waist. I placed my shaking hand on his shoulder and shuddered at his touch. He was almost half a head taller than me, so he looked down slightly and pulled me a little closer to him. I felt so fragile in his arms and moved my feet with the soft music. I looked at the ground to hide my blush, but his eyes were still on me.

He twirled me around and pulled me gently into his arms and held me for a second then released. Then he dipped me and my hair came whipping back and I actually looked him in the eyes. We let go of each other and I fought to hide my red cheeks. "Excellent job class and you to Ty. Now you are all dismissed," she said hastily and I was the first one out of the door.

I was walking through the allies and looked up at the dark sky. This is when people like me roam at night. I spotted some raw meat that was so fresh. I took it and started to sink my teeth into it and allowed the warm blood to trickle down my chin. Once I was sure I drained it of its juices, I tossed it on the cold ground. That was what we vampires do. But I can't drink other people's blood, even if I had the choice. I hated the fact of feeding on the people like the ones around you. I wasn't like I choice this fate. I inherited it and I will live forever. That is why I am so afraid to yell Ty how I feel. If we date, I won't resist the urge to bond us.

I slowly made my way home and lay on my bed. I stared into space until I heard a knock on my window. I opened it and was face to face with Ty. He looked worried and bothered. "What happened Ty?"

He looked into my eyes and said, "I'm just here to see you. You seem distant and alone lately."

"I'm okay, I just have been going through a lot of change lately."

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head rapidly.

"I'm great. No need to worry." He then looked into my eyes one last time and said, "If you need me, tell me."

"I will," and with that he hastily left. I shut the window closed and wrapped my blanket securely around me. I looked out at the night and shivered as I remembered how close Ty and I were. I tried to control it, but this was more than me and it was the only thing that kept my world together or apart… my feelings. As long as I was secure, nothing would happen between Ty and I. But did I want something to happen?


	2. Intensity

RPOV

"I have no idea how to do this!" I exclaimed. Ty had been trying to teach me how to play ping pong, but I could not get it.

"Come on, it's easy if you work hard to get it."

"Ty that is what I tell you to get your grades up, but your report card is still a disappointment."

He came across the table and walked behind me. I felt as his warm hands brushed against my sides and my breathing became impaired. He pulled me closer to him, but I refused to look up. I kept straight ahead. He gently grabbed my wrist and placed the other on my waist. "Steady your hand and relax." I exhaled.

"Focus on the ball and wit for it to come to you and hit with the right intensity." I did exactly as he said. My mouth formed into a smile and I looked up and saw his beautiful brown eyes stare into mine. My smile slowly faded and I swear he started leaning. I started leaning too, until our lips were barely an inch apart. Our lips almost touching, when a voice interrupted us.

"Hey guys, whoa." Our heads snapped to it and we saw Deuce with his mouth hanging open and we took a big step apart. I flung my bag on my shoulder and avoided any eye contact.

"I have to go," I said quickly and then left.

TPOV

I just stared at the floor as Raven left. Deuce's expression softened and he said, "I'm sorry for interrupted whatever that was."

I sighed. "It's okay, but I wish it wouldn't have happened, but I wish it would."

"You both have been friends for a very long time. Do you have feelings for her?"

"Of course. She is beautiful, nice, and smart, caring… she's perfect."

"Then why do you date other girls?"

"Because why would she go out with me? It's better if were friends."

"You can't deny the attraction."

"I can and I will. If you can do that with Rocky, I can do it with Raven."

Deuce looked down, "Rocky is my friend and I have a girlfriend."

"Raven is my friend but I like her more than my girlfriend. Even Tinka."

The next day…

I rushed down the stairs of the building and my book bag followed me until I heaved it over my shoulder. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and pushed open the doors. Ty was leaning against the building and was on his phone. He looked up and our eyes locked. He shoved the phone in his pocket and said, "Can we talk?"

I looked down at the concrete. We haven't been in the same room since the ping pong incident. "Sure," I whispered. I jammed my hands into my jacket pockets.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for leading you on and about to kiss you." I tucked my brown hair behind my ear and grasped onto my book bag.

"It's okay. We're friends, it was a mistake."

"I just don't want to lead you on."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," I lied. Then Tasha came running to Ty and tackled him with a hug and a kiss. I swallowed and walked away and for sure they were having a make out session.

Later…

I was at the dance studio and glanced at the clock. Still 15 minutes left. Everyone left early, but I stayed behind. I had a lot to think about. I was startled when the door opened and Ty walked in. "Where's Rocky?"

"She left earlier. I just stayed back."

"Why?"

"I have a couple of things on my mind."

"What was that dance you were working on?"

"It's just a dance, but I need a partner for it so I gave up."

"I can be your partner and then we can leave. Come on show me."

I sighed and guided him he soon got the hang of it. On the last turn, I misplaced my feet and prepared to hit the floor. But a pair of strong arms stopped me and I was tucked securely in his warm arms. I looked up and saw we were so close. He steadied me and brought his hand to my face and leaned in slowly. I filled in the gap between us and wrapped an arm around his neck.

His other hand was placed on my waist and he brought us closer together. Our hands tangled up in each other's hair and I knew I had to stop it, but it felt so right. When we pulled apart, I slowly backed away and I quickly grabbed my things and ran home. Ty called out my name, but I ignored him. Once I was safe in my room, I collapsed on my bed and hugged my legs. Did he really want to kiss me? I looked down at my phone and saw that Ty had texted me three times, basically saying he was sorry and that we needed to talk.

But we couldn't. If we do, I don't know where it will lead and it could ruin our friendship. My head snapped to the side as I heard a knock on the window. Ty was standing there and staring at his hands. I opened the window and he let himself in. He sat down on my bed and I did too, but I kept my distance. He gently grabbed my wrists and brought me closer to him. "Raven, you can't avoid me."

"I know," I replied.

"Raven, I have liked you for a very long time and the kiss was amazing and meant something to me."

His hand moved to my face and brought me closer. My breathing quickened.

I gently pushed him away. "I can't, we can't. I like you a lot and have liked you for a long time, but I can't. The kiss was special. It was my first kiss, but we can't be more than friends."

"Why can't you let us be together?" he yelled.

"I would be with you if I could, but I can't!" I yelled.

"Why not? Do you not like me?"

"I do like you but we can't."

"Why do you have to be you and think and second guess yourself?"

"Why can't you listen and understand me?"

"You're confusing me because you say you like me, but push me away!"

"I'm confusing you? First you hit on other girls, then almost kiss me during ping pong, and finally kiss me when my mind is confused!"

"Well did you think it was because we were friends?"

"Did you think that when I see you with other girls it breaks my heart?"

"If you're going to push me away, what is the point in this or even trying?"

"Fine, just forget the years we were friends and how I was there for you. And if you want me to stay out of your life, I will!" I stood up and before walking out my door I yelled, "Forever!"

I slammed the door shut and stormed to the roof.


	3. Revealed

RPOV

I broke into violent sobs and hugged my knees tightly to me. How could I be so stupid? I can't believe I fell for him. If he can't even stand me, he can't understand vampire me. I wiped the tears away and headed back to my room, but Ty was still there. He looked at me, but my eyes automatically averted. "You need to go Ty," I said coldly.

He grabbed my wrists and said, "I'm sorry Raven."

I yanked my hand away. "Sorry can't take away what you said. Just go away before I second guess myself again." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead as tears streamed down my face. Before he went out the window, he turned back and said, "I will always like you, and I know I hurt you. But if you need me, you know where to find me."

I turned my head and refused to take one look at him. I heard the window shut behind me and sat on the edge of my bed. I stared at the moon and allowed my tears to fall.

The next morning…

When I looked into my mirror, I looked horrible. I barely got any sleep and my hair was a tangled mess. I took a long hot shower and stepped out of the building and made my way to school.

I got to homeroom and fiddled with anything, as long as I didn't look up. I looked at the ground and watched slowly as Ty took his seat, but without looking at him, I could still tell that he had regret in his eyes. He didn't dare say a word and just looked at the board.

I decided to skip dance practice today. My face looked like someone drained the life out of me, I was tired and was very sensitive and moody. I was walking through the alleys and knew I need to change form. I retracted my fangs and blinked my eyes, which were now a sickly gold color. My energy replenished and I felt very relaxed, until a voice startled me.

"Raven, why are you here in a dark alley?" It was Ty. I yanked on my hoodie and put on my sunglasses. The eyes were going to stay the same color for an hour or so.

"What are you doing here Ty?" I asked without turning around. I felt Ty walk up to me and place a warm hand on my shoulder. I really did want to be with him, but it's too dangerous.

He turned me around and said, "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" I slowly backed away from him while shaking my head.

"You shouldn't be here, I do like you Ty, but we can't be together," I said.

I could tell that Ty was frustrated. "What is up with you? Why can't you let me love you?" I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek and Ty pulled me in for a long passionate kiss. My first instinct was to kiss back even if I knew we couldn't. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he pushed me against the wall of the alley. His hands were placed on my waist and slid their way to my back. My breathing became rapid when his tongue poked my bottom lip for entrance. Right now, it was raining cats and dogs, but I didn't care.

I pulled back slightly while breathless, and the stupid glasses slipped off my face. I was about to run away, but Ty's grip was too strong. As much as it pained me, I had to unleash my full strength to release his hold. I saw the shock on his face and used my maximum speed and ran home in seconds. My grandma still wasn't here from her friend's house, so I had no one to comfort me. But I didn't want anyone to comfort me.

I woke up the next morning with a stiff back and a pounding headache. The events from last night flooded back to me and I frowned. I slowly got from the couch and got ready for school. I walked slowly to school and sat at my usual seat, but the room was tenser than before. Ty and I were seated next to each other, but our faces were unreadable and our jaws were tightly clenched.

When ever I glanced at him, he turned his head the other way, as if he were watching me. I was relieved when school ended and was the first one out the door. I was walking through the hallways of my building when a pair of strong arms pulled me into a closet. I unleashed my fangs and prepared to fight, but quickly retracted them when I saw that the attacker was Ty.

"What the heck Ty?"

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I dropped my eyes to the ground. "Why did you run off yesterday? Why were your eyes gold? Why can't you tell me?"

"Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me," I retorted.

"I won't know that until I find out." He placed a warm hand against my face and brought me closer to him.

"Promise you won't laugh," I said. Then I let my fangs show and my eyes turned a sickly gold again. "I'm a vampire."

"But you and everyone else I know told me they aren't real."

"That's why I didn't tell you. You wouldn't believe me and you would be scared and mad and I like you and I just want to be with you, but I was afraid that-," and then I was cut off by a pair of lips.

He gently pressed me against the door and deepened the kiss. I placed a cold hand on his neck and brought him closer to me. When we pulled apart, we were breathless. "But I thought-," I started.

"Raven, I wouldn't judge you because of that. You may be a vampire, but you're still the same girl I fell for."

I smiled weakly and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his steady heartbeat and his hot breath on my ears. I nuzzled his chest and stayed there for as long as possible.


	4. The Basics

RPOV

I still had my eyes closed as I rolled over in my sleep and near being awake. I slowly opened my eyes and shielded them from the sunlight from my window. It tingled a little, but I was okay. I slowly lifted myself off of the bed and yawned slightly. I stood up and brushed my dangled dark hair, smiling slightly about yesterday. I was startled by a knock on the window and walked over to see Ty. "Hi," I said sleepily.

He grinned widely and brought me close to him and pulled me in for a long kiss. Even though I had known him forever and he was my best friend, it didn't halt the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. His warm hands slid to my waist and pulled me closer to him. He pulled away lightly and rested his forehead on mine. I could sense the curiosity inside of him. I stepped back so he could walk inside and sit next to me. Our knees brushed up against each other's and I leaned my head on his chest.

"Raven?" he asked. I lifted my head a little and stared at him. "How does this whole vampire thing work?"

"I'll explain it, but not everything because there are some things that are complicated and will take a long time to understand and I'd rather deal with them when I need to."

I slowly sat up and continued, "Well the first thing you need to know is that my relatives are vampires too, so don't worry about that. Second is that not all of the stereotypes about vampires are true. We can fly and run fast and eat. And 95% of vampires don't feed on humans and I'm part of that doesn't."

"And I'm am part of the vampires that are not immortal. See, there are two types of vampires, Half Bloods and Full Bloods. My dad was human, so I'm a Half Blood. I'll die one day, but when I grow old, I'll look younger and be stronger."

"If you're a vampire, then how come you still have blood?" he asked.

"Like I said, I inherited being a vampire. If one bit me, then I would have no blood. That's just another myth."

"So nothing can kill you, like garlic or holy water?"

I shook my head. "If I die, then I die of natural causes. And that's another myth, vampires aren't afraid of that. We love garlic. Some bathe in holy water. And if a steak was aimed for my heart, it would just pass through. The only way to die is for a vampire to take another vampires blood. If they had any."

"So if they bit you, you would die. But what about me?"

"If you were bit, your body wouldn't take it well. I've never seen it happen before, but I heard about it and it ain't pretty. Once we release venom into you, you will be weak and unconscious and in a lot of pain and if I was doing it to save you from dying, dying would be less painful."

"Would you do it?" he asked cautiously.

"Only if you were near death and it was my only option." I glanced down and whispered, "There is one really important thing I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, some vampires have special abilities and mine deals with emotions. I can't read what is in your mind, but I can sense what you feel and when you're troubled, so if you tell me you're happy, I could sense and find out if it's true."

"So you know I was curious about you?" he asked. I nodded. "You know, when you think about it, the things to know about you don't sound so complicated."

"Like I said, this is what you need to know for now. But I'm only 15 and there is still more things I need to do. Like my Transformation."

"Transformation?"

"It's like, going through puberty twice, but with vampire terms. The first one I went through my human body was maturing. But the second one is where I fully mature. So that means more hormones."

"Human body?"

"For Half Bloods, they are human and vampire. So if I were in trouble, I'd change back into my human form if I were near death and start my days as a Full Blood."

"So it's like a second chance to live?" I nodded my head. His warm hands tingled against my cold skin. "So if we, you know, decided to take our relationship up a notch and we started getting intimate," he began and I stared at him with red cheeks, "um, what are the chances or how would it work? Gah! Never mind."

"It's okay, I know what you're asking. And if we did get _intimate_ we would have little to worry about. Since there is basically two sides to me, the vampire side gives obvious signs that I am ovulating. I have never heard of a vampire having trouble with that. But Ty, we just started dating-,"

"I know, I was just curious and thinking ahead. So if we did do it-,"

"We wouldn't absolutely need protection."

I got up and stretched a little. I glanced at the clock and rubbed my stomach. "I really need to eat. I'm starving."

Ty got up too and raised an eyebrow. "Does your grandma know that I'm here or that we're together for that matter?" I shook my head.

"She's a Full Blood. Lives every day like it's her last, even though she's been alive for two centuries. She was a nurse in the Civil War!"

"Where is she now?"

"She is going skiing in the Alps."

"How old is she?"

"She looks like she is in her late forties, but she is 249 years old."

"Where is your mom?"

I turned my head and bit my lip. "I really don't want to talk about it. Last time I saw her I was 3."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if my grandma knows." He reach3ed out his arm and pulled me closer to him. I pressed my head to his chest.

"Let's just go make some breakfast. Sorry I asked."

"It's okay Ty." I softly kissed his cheek and led him out of the room.


	5. Back At School

RPOV

I grumpily rose from my bed and glared at my alarm clock. My eyes widened at the time and I jumped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom while muttering under my breath, "Oh shit."

I took a very quick shower and dressed as fast as I could and simultaneously brushed my teeth while brushing my hair. I slung my book bag over my right shoulder and rushed down the steps, two at a time. When I reached the bottom step, I bumped into a warm figure and looked up to see Ty. I smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry. I over slept."

"Same here," he answered back. I stepped outside and looked at him.

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed and reached out my hand. "We'll have to take things into our own hands." He looked confused and I added, "You might feel a little dizzy in the end." I slipped on my sunglasses and rushed to the school using my maximum speed. When we arrived, I looked apologetically to Ty, who looked like he would throw up and was off balance. "I'm sorry."

He finally got his balance and said, "Its okay, at least we're not late and I'm alive… I hope." I giggled nervously and helped him to his locker. I took out my things and walked with our fingers intertwined to homeroom.

At lunch today, I was going to sit with Rocky and CeCe, but they were being held up by something. We were supposed to discuss this dance routine we were working on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ty walk towards me and wrap an arm around my waist. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to talk to Rocky and CeCe bout something."

"Where are they?" he asked.

I shrugged slightly. "You know, I haven't had the chance to do this all day?" I was going to ask him, but was cut off by his soft lips. I smiled against him and allowed him entrance as his tongue entered my mouth. His hands travel to my waist and pull me closer to him. I was running a hand through his hair when I heard a gasp and then, "Raven and Ty?" It was Rocky and CeCe. I was about to pull away, but Ty just placed a hand on my cheek and kept me there.

Rocky cleared her throat impatiently and Ty sighed slightly and pulled away. "I don't know if you notice, but we were having a moment there," Ty complained as I ducked my head and blushed furiously.

"Oh my god, you two are dating? And you didn't tell me! I told you Ty. You thought that she didn't like you, but I said she did!" CeCe squealed.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You were talking to CeCe on whether I liked you or not?" I asked. Ty's face flushed.

"What? No, I didn't ask her," he scoffed. Then CeCe smirked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No, you didn't ask, you begged me to tell you. You were so desperate," she teasingly.

"Yeah, like you were desperate to find out if Gunter liked you," he retorted.

CeCe scoffed at him, "I do not like Gunter, I was just curious. And shut up!" she yelled at him. Now Rocky was laughing until Ty and I looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't act like you didn't do the same thing over Deuce," I said teasingly. She started chuckling nervously.

"What? That- That- That-," she started.

"Doing it again," CeCe scolded.

"That's ridiculous. Deuce is my friend and he has a girlfriend. We are always going to be good friends."

"That's what happened with Rae and I, but just like you two saw, it didn't stop us," Ty said. Rocky huffed out loudly from defeat. "Well it's different," she mumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms and pouted a little. Ty slung his arm on my shoulder in victory. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tasha flailing her arms around and flustered. She slowly turned towards us and stomped over.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" she screamed. I felt Ty freeze up and I just stared at her. Ty never did actually break up with her. I turned slowly to Ty and shot him a glare before I told Tasha in an icy voice, "Oh, sorry, just came to talk to him about something. But don't worry, he's all yours now," then with that I yanked his arm off of me and stormed out. To Tasha it was a misunderstanding, but to Ty it meant we were over. Ty called out my name, but I just kept walking.

TPOV

I tried calling Raven's name, but she really is pissed off at me. Tasha slipped into Rae's now empty chair. Rocky and CeCe left to go find Raven. Tasha placed a hand on my chest and snuggled into me. "You know, I don't get why you hang out with that girl? You can tell she has a crush on you. So do us a favor and try and stay away from her. Besides, without her butting in, it gives us more time to do what we want," she whispered as her hand slowly got lower. I grabbed her hand and threw it back to her.

"Look Tasha, we're over. We both know that what I want in a relationship is different from what you want."

She placed her hands on her hips and said, "So what do you want in a relationship?" with a narrowed eyes.

"Well there is not going to be a relationship unless Raven is the one I'm dating." Then I simply walked away leaving a furious Tasha behind. I made my way from class to class and I still couldn't find Rae. I asked Rocky, CeCe, and Deuce, but they all haven't seen her since lunch. I walked home and had no luck finding her. Then I decided that on the roof would be the best place to look.

I walked up and saw locks of brown hair and my heart jumped out of my chest. I slowly made my way towards her and sat down next to her. The first step I took on the roof, I could tell her body tensed. I tried to get her to look at me, but her eyes were glued to the ground. I sighed.

"Raven, you need to talk to me." Silence.

"I was going to tell Tasha that we were over, and I know this is a lame excuse, but it slipped because I was spending so much time with you and I don't know what I would do if I lost you and I'm so sorry." Then her warm brown eyes met mine in an intense stare. "Can you please give me another chance?" I pleaded.

She sighed and said, "You're lucky I'm a vampire and I know how truly sorry you are." My mouth slowly formed a smile and I wrapped her in my arms. In two minutes I heard her giggle as I placed 100 kisses all over her beautiful face.

She gently pushed me away and chuckled lightly. She laid her head on my chest and I looked down and ran my fingers through her silky hair smiling to myself.


	6. Old Flames

TPOV

I sighed inwardly. Flynn was trying to make me be a bad boy, but I couldn't. How was I supposed to know that the man had the old lady's purse? I felt warmth hit my cheeks as I stood there, with the old lady congratulating me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Raven walk into Crusty's and give a confused look. I would too if strangers were chanting my girlfriends name and I had no idea what was going on.

"Why was everyone chanting your name a few moments ago?" she asked.

"Flynn wants me to have a bad boy image so I pretended to steal a pizza and a guy ran into me and dropped a purse which belonged to an old lady who told everyone to cheer me," I explained as we walked to the booth.

"Why is Flynn trying to give you a bad boy reputation?"

"He says my raping stink." In the distance I could hear Deuce and Flynn yell, "It's true." We slid into the booth and she looked at me intently.

"Ty, do you know the reason why I fell for you?"

"Because I'm just so darn irresistible?" I answered.

She glared at me and said, "I'm trying to make you feel better."

"Sorry. So, why did you?"

"I fell for you because, I knew you. Not like 'I know your name' know you. I mean 'what you're like and what person you are and if you'd hurt me' know you. I grew up knowing who Ty Blue really was. Even if you suddenly changed, I'd know who you truly are. You're sweet, kind, funny, cute, and helpful. And sure you have more dating experience than me, but you don't treat them like pieces of meat.

You're so loving and gentle and I knew that sure we might have a few rough patches, but you'd always be there for me and you would never hurt me. So when it comes to rapping, I kind of get what Flynn and Deuce are saying, but be a little proud because if you weren't so 'nice and helpful', I probably wouldn't be so undeniably head over heels for you."

My mouth curved into a smile and I pulled her toward me planting a long lasting kiss on her lips. "And that's why I fell for you."

"Why did you fall for me?"

"Because you were different. You weren't like the snotty brats I dated, you were real and true to yourself. Not to mention beautiful and caring. Why wouldn't I have fallen for you?

I was about to lean in for a kiss, when the old lady came up and said, "Why isn't that sweet? You and your girlfriend are just cute together. Sweetie, you are very lucky to be with a man like him."

"Yes, I am," Raven whispered.

RPOV

I then saw this girl with short chestnut brown hair with pink highlights and pale skin with too much make up and tight clothes walk in. She then spotted Ty and squealed and ran to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Ty looked uncomfortable, but I growled and narrowed my eyes. I could recognize her from anywhere.

This was slutty Brianna who went out with Ty multiple times, but it stopped when he found out she threatened me to stay away. It has been 2 years and she was still trying to show off curves she never had and look seductive when her appearance made me wince every time.

"OMG, Ty it has been forever since we've seen each other."

He pried her off of his arm and muttered, "And I hoped to keep it that way."

She straightened her back and looked at me and threw a fake smile on her face. "Oh, I see you and Raven are still as close as ever."

Ty wrapped is arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "Yeah, so can you please leave so I can spend time with my girlfriend?" Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Her fake smile only got bigger as she said, "I knew you two had a thing for each other. What a cliché, the popular guy falling in love with his helpless worth nothing girlfriend."

I glared at her and retorted back. "You know another cliché? How about the slutty whore who got dumped and can't get over the break up."

She growled at me and before I could do something, Ty grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Crusty's. I looked down at the ground and said nothing. Ty stopped walking and I attempted to keep going, but his hand reached out and pulled me back.

"Raven look at me," he said. I sighed and I looked up.

"You don't need to worry about Brianna. We are over and all I want is you."

"It's not what I'm afraid you'll do. It's what she does that matters."

"Don't worry. Just relax and we'll handle it when the time comes."

I exhaled and said, "Fine."

He placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me close to him. His lips were firmly on mine and I smiled. He pulled back and asked, "Better?"

I nodded. "Much better." Then I looked over Ty's shoulder to see a tall pale guy with spiked brown hair. I froze. _What is he doing here?_

"What's wrong?" Ty asked concerned. I relaxed a bit when I couldn't see him anymore and turned back to Ty. "It's nothing, just looking." Ty raised an eyebrow at me, but said nothing. "Really it's nothing. Just need to get some rest."

He grabbed my hand and walked me home, but when I glanced back, the pale guy was there again. I pondered on whether I should tell Ty or not, but decided to talk about it when the time comes.

Later…

I was taking a short cut home in the alleys. I knew walking alone would make him come. I looked behind me, but when I looked forward again, Griffin was standing in front of me. He grinned at me and said in a rich and deep voice, "You look surprised to see me."

"More like furious," I said back.

"Didn't seem like it while you were playing kissy face with that human of yours."

"Leave him out of this. I see you are still up to no good."

"I can't help it." I growled at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you want?"

"Why do you always assume I want something? Maybe I want us to be friends."

"Being friends with you is like signing the contract to the devil and worse than going to hell. Now why are you here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by. Catch up on things."

I narrowed my eyes and I pushed him against the wall. "I will not play your little games. If you even hurt Ty, I will make your life a living hell." I released him as he brushed himself off.

"Your human will be safe… for now," Griffin grinned as he walked away into the dark night.


	7. Love In My Heart

RPOV

I ran into the apartment and caught my breath as my grandma looked up from the T.V. She looked at me and asked, "Raven what happened to you?" I took a deep breath.

"Grandma, _he's_ back. Griffin is back and he is still up to no good. He threatened Ty and he is planning something, I know it."

She clicked off the T.V. and walked over to me. She felt my forehead and placed a hand on my back, beginning to lead me out of the room. "I know you're scared, but we will know what to do when the time comes. You're burning up, go take a nice shower and go to bed." She had such a soothing voice.

I stripped myself of my clothes and stepped into a warm shower. As I washed myself, my mind wandered to Ty. What if Griffin turns Ty into a vampire? I don't know what I would do if I lost him. Ty meant a lot to me. _You don't want that to happen to him because you are madly in love with him, _my mind said. Love? Growing up, love had always been a strong word and had so much meaning to it. I really liked Ty, but did I love him?

I trusted Ty with my life and knew he would always be there for me no matter what. I smiled to myself as I silently thought, _I am in love with Ty Blue._ Then I heard my window close and froze for a second. I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel and made my way out of the bathroom. I walked down my hallway and tightened my grasp on my towel. I opened my door and looked around to see Ty at my window.

"Hey Rae, just came to see… whoa," he said as he looked at me dripping wet and in a towel. I thought it was Griffin, the boy I hate, but it was Ty, my first love. My cheeks felt warm and I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Oh, h-h-hi. W-what are you, um, doing here?" I asked.

Ty rubbed the back his neck and said, "I, um, I just wanted to see, wow," while staring at me. I quickly walked across the room and grabbed some shorts and a sports bra and panties.

"I'm just gonna go… change," I said as I closed my door and felt the warmth leave me. I dried off and pulled on my clothes, frowning at the fact that I left my shirt. Ty has seen me in this before, but that was before we started dating. I then walked back to the room carrying a towel and shut it behind me.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have let you know that-," Ty started before I cut him off.

"It's okay, you just caught me off guard, the important thing is that I am now clothed," I said while sitting down on my bed.

He walked over and lay down on my bed. He raised an eyebrow as he said, "But you're still wearing less than me."

"Better than nothing," I stated. I lay down with him, his arms wrapping around me. "Ty," I whispered. He looked down at me. "I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything you know," Ty said. I nodded and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you remember when I went away for the 2 months last year?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I didn't leave to go to a special program. I left because I met someone. His name was Griffin. He was a vampire like me.

"I talked to him and I liked him and hoped it could have been more. He said that I could come with him to this special camp, so I did. Our relationship got deeper and I felt like I could trust him. Then one night I found out what he was really planning.

"He was going to follow in his father's footsteps to conquer the world, but he needed other vampires to turn evil to do it. That was the only reason he wanted me. I didn't even like him. He used dark magic to make me fall for him, but the spell can't take its full course on a full heart and he needed a broken one. I was a little heartbroken, but pulled myself together and warned the Council. He was sent away, but now he's back and I'm afraid of what he'll do. Today, I was acting weird and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

I shut my eyes, too scared to see Ty's face. "Raven? Look at me," Ty said. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his knowing eyes. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything. I understand what happened and I appreciate you telling me. I'll do whatever I can to help, you just have to let me know."

I nodded my head. He leaned in for a kiss and pulled me to him. I pulled apart and heard the soft murmur of Ty's voice. He was close to my ear and I heard him say, "I love you." My heart sped up a little faster.

"I love you too," I whispered. I wrapped my hands in his hair and kissed him again. I needed to take less focus on Griffin and more on my life. Ty made my life feel complete.

Ty pulled away and smirked at me. "So who was this person's that you were in love with so that the spell couldn't work?"

I blushed and looked away. "Don't rub it in my face. I love you and you love me and that is all that matters."

"If it makes you feel any better, I was in love with you at the time too."

"That makes it completely better."

_The next morning…_

I was awake, but I didn't want to open my eyes up yet. I felt a radiating source of warmth and strong grip around me. I slowly opened one eye and looked to see who it was. It was a sleeping Ty, who held me in a tight grip. I opened the other one now and stared at Ty's peaceful face. I wriggled in his arms, but in my human form, it was no use. I heard a stir and looked up to see a groggy Ty, rubbing his eyes.

He looked at me a said, "Good morning," in a raspy voice.

"Morning."

He looked me up and down and sat up. "Did we do anything last night?" he asked eyeing my sports bra. I chuckled softly.

"You and I are still pure, no worry."

He looked at the clock and stood up. "If I don't get home now, my mom will get mad." He bent over and kissed me. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." And with that he was out my window.


	8. Heart break

GPOV (Griffin)

I watched as the human left Raven's window. I don't even get what she sees in him. No matter, my plans will commence and I will avenge my father. All I need is to get her under my spell. But that human and she have so much love and chemistry, it will be hard to do. If I can get him to be caught in the act of betrayal, then she will be so heartbroken that I can do it. So that means this Ty fellow is going to be the first on my to-do list.

BPOV (Brianna)

That Raven, she isn't supposed to be with Ty, I am. She is such a geek and she is the reason why Ty and I broke up in the first place. I want to get my revenge and have Ty all to myself. "Hey you?" this guy yelled. I turned around to see a pale guy with brown hair. Cute, but not as hot as Ty. "You Brianna?"

"Yeah."

He stepped towards me and smiled. "I can't help, but notice that you have a strong hatred for Raven Martinez."

I placed my hand on my hip. "You have no idea. So what's it to you?"

"What would you say about me having a plan to break up Ty and Raven to have Ty all to yourself?" I grinned. This should be fun.

RPOV

Ty and I walked hand in hand into school. I was feeling content as I walked to my locker. Then I saw an unfamiliar figure sitting on the bench. I looked closer and tightened my grasp on Ty's hand. "Oh no," I mumbled.

"What happened?" Ty asked. I took his hand and dragged him into the closet and locked the door.

"Did you see that guy on the bench?"

"Yeah, so?" Ty asked, not seeing how bad this is.

"That was Griffin, Ty. He is here and he is only here for me."

"Why does he need you to do a revolution so bad? Can't he get other vampires?"

"I don't know I still don't know why he wants a Half Blood when he can have a Full Blood. But the important thing is to try and not fall under his influence."

I unlocked the door and pulled Ty out of the closet. He grabbed my hand and walked me to my locker.

TPOV

I was worried about Raven and how to protect her from Griffin. I wasn't a vampire and I can't defend her if something bad happened. Plus, Griffin could target me and she would probably risk her life for me and I didn't want that to happen. I looked up at the clock and shut my locker and jogged so that I can go meet Raven. There was no one in the hallway at the time.

I bumped into someone and when I looked it was Griffin. He smiled evilly at me. He held up this purplish orb thing that was swirling around. He chanted this incantation and suddenly I blacked out.

GPOV

I chuckled to myself. That orb was a reverse feeling orb. I knew Ty hated Briana and loved Raven, so I switched the feelings so that way Raven is heartbroken. Now the love he has for Raven is for Briana. Once I get Raven under my influence I will take the reverse off, their relationship ruined and she will hate him and love me.

RPOV

I went through my classes and I didn't even see Ty. When I walked I looked over an area, but he wasn't there. Then I ran into Griffin. I scowled at him and pushed my way through.

"Feisty I see," he said. "Hey Raven, I've been looking for Ty, but I haven't seen him, have you?"

I narrowed my eyes and turned around. "What have you done?"

"Me do something wrong? I would never. Oh now I've found Ty." I turned around to see Ty, with his arm wrapped around Brianna. She snuggled closely to him and he kissed her on the cheek. Brianna then sent a glare in my direction and walked off to her class. Ty went to his locker to get his things.

I clenched my fists as I walked over to him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

The way he looked at me was with disgust. "Get away from me, I hate you, get that through your head."

"What?"

"Brianna is my girlfriend and I have always loved her. You're just some slut that I made the mistake of going out with."

My heartfelt heavy in my chest. I brought my hand up and slapped him in the face and I kneed him in the stomach. My eyes filled with tears as I yelled, "I hate you, Ty Blue and I can never forgive you." I stormed of out of the school, completely heartbroken.

GPOV

My plan can now be officially done. I looked for Raven and found her broken down in an ally. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Get away from me. I officially hate men."

"You won't hate me for long. Would you say that you got your heart broken today?"

"Of course I am."

"Good."

I took out the wand I borrowed from a friend and cast the spell. Her love for Ty was drained and now I could manipulate her. Guess I don't need that reverse spell for that human anymore? I finally have the key to my plan.


	9. Ice Cold Heart

TPOV

I walked into school with a weird feeling in my stomach. I haven't seen Raven since yesterday and I was worried. When I got to my locker, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Brianna with a flirtatious smile. "So after our date at Crusty's today do you want to head to my place?"

I looked at her as if she grew another head. "What are you talking about?"

"Our date, remember. You dumped that worthless Raven and finally made the right choice." Dump Raven, why would I do that?

Then I saw Raven walk in, I think. She looked nothing like Raven. She looked kinda like Rocky did during her 'Rock' stage. Except Griffin had his arm draped over her. I clenched my jaw and walked over to Raven. "What do you think you are doing?"

Her eyes were dark purple and narrowed. I'm new to the world of magic, but that looked like some bad magic. I turned to a smirking Griffin. "You used a spell on her."

"Well isn't the human smart on magic? But again, your mortal and I control her. Her feelings for you are now for me. Her feelings for me are now for you, And she hates me, so have fun with that." And with that, I saw my girl walk away in the arms of another and I couldn't help but feel helpless.

Later that day…

After school I rushed to Raven's apartment. Her grandmother was sipping on coffee watching the news.

"Ms. Martinez, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Griffin."

Her eyes widened and she looked at me. "What did he do?"

"He used dark magic on Raven and reversed her feelings so that she hates me and loves him."

"Reversed feelings? Oh no, that is a fatal spell."

"What's so fatal about it?"

"The heart is where all the love is. He made her heart turn to ice and reversed the feelings. It's fatal because if we don't fix it in the next 48 hours, the ice of her heart will freeze her from the inside, killing her."

"How can we help her?"

"I need to go to the council, you need to stay safe and watch your back."

I walked out of the apartment feeling defeated. Raven had a spell on her that could kill her and I can't help. I turned suddenly and felt tingling in my spine. I was being watched and I needed to go home. I broke into a sprint to my apartment. Then someone had an iron grip on my arm. I turned to see Griffin smirking evilly at me. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded my black.

Later…

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. My vision was slightly blurred. I saw another silhouette in the room. I wiped my eyes to see Raven. She looked furious, but I saw a pained expression on her face.

"For a second, I thought you were dead. What a disappointment," she spat.

I noticed that she was shivering and the room was hot. I made my way over to her. The ice heart spell was taking its toll on her. These were probably the last moments I would have with her. I reached out to touch her. She slapped my hand away. "I hate you. Don't touch me."

I looked at her feeling a tear in my eye. "You love me. I love you too." I touched her arm and pulled her towards me. She tried to push me away, but she didn't have the strength. I ran my hand in her hair and placed the other on her waist I leaned and pressed my lips against her. She pushed at me and I felt like I was going crazy because for a second, I thought she kissed back. I pulled away and saw her eyes go from purple to brown. She had tears running down her cheeks. She lunged for me and I squeezed her tight.

I heard her sob into my shirt, chanting I love you's and I'm sorry's. She pulled away and looked me in the eye. "It wasn't you, it was Griffin. I will always love you," I promised. I kissed her sweet lips and ran my hands through her beautiful hair. Then the door opened and I saw two large figures at the door. One grabbed me and one grabbed Raven. The carried us into a large room with people and Griffin. They let go of Raven but held onto me.

"Hello Brothers and Sisters today will be marked down in history. Raven here is going to help us overrun the humans."

"I will never help you," she said.

"If you don't then the only thing left to do is take care of your little boyfriend." The large men both had knives out and ready to use. Her eyes full of worry flickered to me.

"I still don't know why you need me," she said.

"It's simple actually. You are a Half Blood. You're powers evolve around emotion. The human part of you makes you stronger because you have more connections. You have to use your power to make the human become my slaves." He took out an orb. "This will help, there is energy for one more use. Use it wisely Raven or the human will become an all blood buffet."

She hesitantly placed her hand on the orb. I saw it swirl around. She focused on it and put more and more in. I prayed that she didn't do it. Then the guys holding me dropped me and grabbed Griffin. "What are you doing?"

Raven looked up, "I used my powers to turn your followers against you." She sounded really tired.

"The Council will have no problem getting rid of you," One of the big goons said.

I walked to Raven. She gave me a small smile. Before I could hug her, her smile was gone and she collapsed to the floor.


	10. The Transformation

RPOV

_Beep._ That is what I heard constantly as I lay in my hospital bed. I just wanted to open my eyes, see who was crying and grasping my hand and let them know I was okay. Flashes of my life passed before my eyes as I fell to the ground. Most of it was memories of Ty and me. I could feel someone's hot hand grasp mine. _Ty,_ I thought. After all, he is a human and his hand feels like touching a stove on full heat for a Half Blood. Just a little prick of pain and its over.

_"Raven, I need you to wake up. I know you can't die and everything, but you lying in a bed motionless for 4 days isn't the bee's knees either."_

_ 4 days?!_

_ "Look Raven, after you passed out at Griffin's lair, I was so scared. I know you have emotion reading powers, I want you to understand how much I love you."_

I just melted at his words and touch. Then he placed a kiss on my lips. I heard him sigh and shuffle to move out of the seat. His hand was about to leave mine, until I took a grasp at it. I used every muscle in my body to pull him toward me and embrace his warmth. I opened my eyes and they felt so dry. My vision was a little blurred by tears. I wiped them away and saw Ty crying too. He pressed his forehead against mine and cupped my cheek with his hand.

I leaned into his warmth and as he placed kisses all over my face and neck. I breathed in all of his scent and grasped onto his hand. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I can't bear to lose you," he murmured as he closed his eyes.

I stroked his cheek. "I won't. I won't ever leave you." I pulled him against me so that his body was on top of mine. I held him so close and he pressed his lips against mine. We kissed deeply until Ty pulled back for air. He nibbled on my neck and ear before placing a final peck on my lips. "I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too," he said. He got up and straightened his clothes. "How do you feel?"

"My body fells kinda sore. Am I in my human form?" He nodded as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "But why?" Before Ty could respond, my grandmother walked into the room. "Oh thank goodness you are awake! I was just getting so sick of this _mundane_ hospital!"

"_Mundane_?" Ty asked questionably.

"Synonym for human. I don't like it when she says Mortals since I'm one too." I explained.

"Mortal or not, you are still a vampire and now is a very good example of it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's here!"

"What is here?!"

"Your transformation." _Oh no!_

"My transformation is here?"

"Yes it is and… oh don't look like that! Your transformation is a magical time."

"Yes, it must have been for you, but need I remind you that I am half human and it is 3 times harder for me!"

"Oh, you'll be fine, _hija_, don't worry!  
>"DON'T WORRY! AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH PUBERTY TWICE! DO YOU KNOW HOW PISSED OFF I AM?!" I boomed. The color from my grandma and Ty's face drained and was replaced with fear and concern.<p>

My eyes widened. I have never raised my voice at anybody like that, especially my grandmother. And I did it in front of Ty. My hand covered my mouth as I shrunk back in my bed. I burst into tears and buried my face in my hands. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to yell," I spoke through the tears. I don't know what's happening. I rarely cry and here I am bawling my eyes out. Ty walked to me and wrapped his arms around me. He soothed down my hair and let me soak his shirt wet.

"Raven, you know I hate seeing you cry, please calm down," he said patiently.

"It's already started," my grandma stated. "Her emotions are getting way out of hand."

"How long is this going to go on for?"

"It depends on the person. In some cases its half a week, others it's a year."

"A _year_?!" Ty said in disbelief.

My grandma ignored Ty and walked over to me. "Raven, I gonna need you to not use your powers until your transformation is over. Your powers are very unstable and very risky."

"Is that why I passed out in Griffin's lair?"

"Yes, but since he is locked up now, you don't have reasons to use your powers anymore." I nodded while I leaned into Ty's touch.

"Ty, a moment please?" my grandma asked while motioning his outside. I reluctantly let go and waited for them to come back.

TPOV

I followed Raven's grandma out of the room. "What is it, Ms. Martinez?"

Concern brushed her facial features. "Raven's transformation is going to make her hormones out of control, but it is more than she can handle. She is in love with you and you both should share intimacy, but I need to trust you to not let her take things in your relationship to _the next level_ yet." My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "She won't think it through I don't want her to regret it later on."

"I understand. I'll control myself."

"Thank you. I have to go run errands for the remainder of the day. Make sure to keep yourselves in check," she said.

"You don't have to worry."

She gave a curt nod and walked out of the hospital. I turned around and headed back to Raven's room.

"What were you guy's talking about?"

"Nothing, she just told me that you'll be released soon." She scooted over so that I could lay in the bed with her.

"Well that's good…Ty, I'm really sorry I have to drag you in with all this vampire stuff."

"As long as I have you, nothing matters." She smile and pulled me against her before placing a kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I looked deep in her eyes. _Love. Passion. Lust? But for what? _Then I caught the seductive glint in her eyes._ Oh._


	11. Change of Plans

TPOV

This has been the hardest two weeks of my life! Ever since Raven has been released from the hospital, every time I'm alone with her, she and I always end up all over each other…which is exactly what I want. She means everything to me and I want to do what normal couples do, but the more heated we get, the harder it gets for us to stop. I made a promise and Raven's grandmother will kill me if I broke it.

This promise would be a lot easier to keep, if Raven wasn't trying to seduce me. She is being a whole lot more flirtatious and drawing me to her. I had to take drastic measures and separate as much as possible. I'm worried that I won't be able to stop if things get too heated.

The transformation is a lot better and she is gradually getting off of it. Her eyes turned a yellowish hazel color when it started and it's starting to back to brown except for flecks of yellow. But, it seems like she is missing something to stop it once and for all. The Transformation can't just run its course. She has to do something to satisfy it and her grandmother is working to find out what.

"…and so x=7."

I snapped out of my trance and looked at Raven. "What?"

"The answer to number 4. I just went over it step-by-step…and you weren't listening, were you?"

"I- well- nope," I said finally. She snapped the textbook shut and rolled her eyes. We were at Crusty's studying for math. If I wanted to be with her, then it needed to be in a public place…and even sometimes it didn't work.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"'Bout my transformation."

"Yeah- wait, how did you know?"

"I could sense it and you're feeling frustrated."

"No, it's- I am frustrated, but it isn't because of you. You and I both know that you have become more sensual and seducing and I don't want us to do something that we might regret."

"Oh so is having sex with me so bad that it my make you regret it?"

"No, I mean, you aren't thinking straight and-," I began.

"Oh so now I'm not thinking clearly? What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know! What do you want from me? Why are you so aggravated?"

"You don't think I've noticed how you've been keeping me at arm's length? Or how you won't even stay in the same room as me? If you don't want to be with me then just say so!"

"Do you think I don't want you anymore?"

"You're sure making it look that way."

I looked at the pain in her eyes. Have I been hurting her instead of helping her?

"Come with me." I grabbed her arm and pulled her out back of Crusty's where we would be alone. She looked at me dumbfounded until I pressed her up against the wall and kissed her sweet lips. She held me close to her and slipped her hands inside of my shirt. I trailed my kisses down to her neck and I felt her normally icy temperature rise. I pulled away and looked down at her.

"I made a promise to your grandmother."

"What is it?"

"I can't have sex with you until the Transformation is finished." Her fingers grasped at my skin.

"Ty… I don't think I can go that long."

"I'm sorry, but she will kill me if I break this promise and I wouldn't have made it if was not benefiting you."

"Ty, the Transformation is clawing inside of me. It wants something and I really need it soon." I looked into her eyes and saw as her flecks of yellow faded away. I know what it wanted. It was me.

_Later…_

"Are you sure the yellow flecks in her eyes were gone when she was with you?" Raven's grandmother asked.

"Positive."

Her brows furrowed as she flipped through the pages of one of her ancient books. Raven was sitting across the room, trying to digest this all. Raven's grandmother closed the book with a grimace on her face.

"Raven, I think I know how to get rid of your Transformation."

"I thought it has to run its course?"

"It did and the Transformation always wants something. When one's powers are being realized, the Transformation wants something to signify your transition into your new title."

"So how can I get it to stop?"

"Well, your powers are based on emotions and once the Transformation is over, you will be titled as an empath. To get there, you need to experience an event with an overwhelming amount of emotions to break the Transformation's grip on you. There is usually a ceremony that one can do to help them complete this task, but it can only work on Full Bloods. So Half Bloods have an alternative."

"And what is that?"

"You have to do the mundane example of unifying oneself to experience a whole new realm of emotions. And that means…having sexual intercourse." _SEX?!_

"My Transformation wants sex?"

"Yes. When having sex, one's emotions are opened up and that is the peak where one can be the strongest and the weakest."

"And my Transformation wants Ty to fulfill it?"

"You love him so it is working with you, but it won't for long."

"Ms. Martinez, I get the severity of this and I am willing to do what it takes, but can't we wait until she is ready?" I asked.

She shook her head grimly. "The Transformation will get out of control the longer she waits. Soon she will be sexually attracted to any male that walks within 5 feet of her. She is running out of time."

Raven stood up and stood by her window and looked out. Raven's grandmother pressed her lips into a tight line. "I'll leave you two to talk about this."

I got up and walked over to Raven. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to," she whispered.

"I want to do this with you. You are the only one I can imagine ever doing it with."

"I know, but I'm not even 16 and I feel like all the time I had to get ready for this is just gone."

I looked at her and grasped her hand. "I love you Rae. I don't want you to pounce on every guy that walked past you." I cupped her cheek and pulled her close to me. "I know that this is short notice, but I promise to make this a good experience for us." I wrapped my arms around her waist and fiercely kissed her lips.

"You are not making this wait any easier for me," she mumbled into the kiss. I chuckled against her lips and held her tight.


	12. One Step At A Time

TPOV

One more day. One more day before everything changes. In one day, Raven and I will take the ultimate leap in our relationship. Winter break starts tomorrow and it is just in time before Raven's Transformation get out of control. She was gazing at Deuce and Gunther and the yellow flecks in her eyes got brighter. I'm driving her to Lake Whitehead so we can spend the next week alone and enjoy ourselves.

The closer we get to this, the more anxious I am. I didn't want to ask or talk to Raven about this, but would I be able to…bring her to her peak? She is still half vampire and I am pretty sure I'll be able to satisfy the human part, but I'm not so sure I can satisfy the vampire part. What if I can't and her Transformation and she has to do it with a stranger vampire that can fulfill the job. I love her and I am more than honored to be the one she wants to give herself up to.

I also have been a nervous wreck. I can't wrap my arms around her waist or talk to her without stuttering and having my hands shake. Every time I see her, images of what we are going to do tomorrow swam through my mind and I had to stop myself before getting carried away. I had to keep reminding myself that I would in fact see the real thing tomorrow. I looked up from my textbook that I was reading and peaked at Raven from the corner of my eye. _One more day,_ I thought grinning to myself.

After class, I walked up to her at her locker and pulled her body against mine and kissed her neck. She turned around and shook her head at me. "The moment you have permission to have sex with me you want to be all touchy feely."

"I don't see how that is anything to complain about." She rolled her eyes at me, but I saw a faint smile on her face. She draped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her.

"In less than twenty four hours, you and I will be at Lake Whitehead and my Transformation will be complete."

"What about after that?"

"What do you mean?"

"After your Transformation is done, can we still be able to…you know?" I ran one of my hands along the curve of her body.

She bit her lip and looked down. "Well we are going to be there for a week, we have protection and permission, and we have nothing else to do."

"So?" I asked, clutching her waist.

"So, I think we are both going to enjoy this next week." I had a huge smirk on my face. "Oh wipe the smirk off of your face. The closest you've ever got to seeing me naked is in your dreams."

I chuckled and pulled her against my body. "This is going to be the best week ever."

_The next day…_

"Sweetie, I am going to miss you."

"Mom, I'll only be gone for a week. I'll be back on Christmas Eve."

"Okay, have fun at Lake Whitehead with Raven's family."

"Yep, I'll have fun with her family." I didn't like lying to my mom, but she would slap me into next week if she knew what I was going to do next week. "I gotta go pick up Raven."

"Okay, have fun." I smirked to myself. _Oh I will have fun._

_Later…_

"It has been a long time since I've been to Lake Whitehead." Raven was in awe of how beautiful the lake was.

"Me too. Now here we are years later, alone with no parents."

"I've forgotten how beautiful it is here."

"I see something beyond beautiful," I said as I squeezed her hand. She blushed slightly and ducked her head.

"We're here," I announced as I parked the car.

"It is so nice to have a cabin all to ourselves in a secluded part of the woods. No interruptions."

"Which makes this even better." We got out of the car and carried our luggage into our cabin. We set our luggage down as we looked around. It was up to date and had everything we needed.

"Best winter break ever," Raven squealed as she looked around. I walked up to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"And I have you all to myself for one week." I slid my hands lower and lower before she grabbed my hand and whirled around.

"Not so fast dancer boy."

"What?"

"My grandmother gave me a set of guidelines to follow."

"Like what?"

"You'll see later. Let's just unpack for now." We unpacked our stuff and searched the fridge, which was fully stocked with food. She sat on my lap and we both devoured our food as we watched TV. I kept glancing at her angelic face, thinking about what would happen very soon.  
>"Ty, what time is it?"<p>

I rubbed my eyes. I was beginning to feel tired. I glanced at my watch. "It's 9:45."

"Do you still want to do it? Or should we wait until tomorrow?"

I snapped awake at this. "No we should do it now," I said all too eagerly.

She raised an eyebrow at me. I cleared my throat. "I mean, yeah if you want to do it so bad." She giggled softly.

She slid into the cushion next to me and looked down at my slouching figure as she hovered over me. "If it's only me that wants it, then what's the rush?"

"Oh I do want to do it." She smiled warmly at me. She brought her head down and connected her lips to mine. I reached for her waist and pulled her against me. She was straddling my body and I ran my hand through her hair, deepening our kiss. I part my lips and poked her bottom lips for permission. She opened her mouth, accepting, and wrapped her hands around my neck. I slid my hands down her lower back and cupped them around her thighs.

I slowly stood up and navigated my way through the cabin, trying to find our bedroom. I kicked it open and shut it with my foot as I carried Raven to the bed. She suddenly broke the kiss. "Okay now, it's time to start using the guidelines."

"Which is?"

Raven stood up and paced around the room. "She said that we must do everything sequentially. It's kinda like the bases we have in a relationship. 1st base is kissing, 2nd base is manual stimulation, 3rd is oral intercourse, and 4th is penetration." My face went red the whole time.

"And I have to make you my human familiar."

"What's that?"

"Well a human familiar is a human that shares a strong bond with a vampire. Could be a friend, family, lover, etc. Every vampire has to do it before they begin to feed on a human."

"How do I become your human familiar?"

She bit her lips slightly. "I have to bite you and drink your blood."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, the drinking blood is what bonds us and I only need a teaspoon. I promise I won't get carried away and it will be the last time I bite you."

"Will I become a vampire?"

"No, you will be connected to me, but you will stay the same."

"So after you bite me, we…"

"Yes…"

"Okay…"

"Alright…"

"…and now it's awkward."

"Yup. I think I'll just get undressed in the bathroom."

She left the room while fidgeting with the ends of her hair. My chest was starting to pound. I was just minutes away from having the most memorable experience in my life. And it was going to be with my half human, half vampire girlfriend.

"Ty?"

I jumped off of the edge of the bed. She came in so quietly and she took less time than I thought.

I turned around to say that she scared me, but then I saw her. My mouth hung open and my muscles tensed. "Whoa…"

Raven only had on a bra and panties, and she looked…wow. My eyes ran over every inch of her. Her hair was long enough to cover her, but I was glad she pushed it away. I could see everything, from her long, tone legs to the sensational curves along her sides.

My throat felt constricted. Hearing? Smells? Taste? Vocals? They were not on control. All I could do was stare. "Like what you see?" she asked with a faint smirk on her mouth. I absently nodded, my eyes still studying her body.

She slowly and gracefully made her way toward me, my heart pounding harder and harder. She slid her arm around my neck and looked me in the eyes. "Are you okay? Do you still want to do this?" I ran my eyes over her before meeting her warm brown eyes. The yellow flecks were fading away.

I wrapped my arm around her slender waist and pulled her against me. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Her soft skin calmed down my racing heart. "I am more than ready. We just need to take things one step at a time."


	13. When It All Falls Down

TPOV

Sunlight blinded me as the morning rays seeped through the windows of the cabin. I rubbed my eyes and yawned and looked down at the bed. The bed sheets were covering half of my body and next to me laid my beautiful, half-vampire girlfriend, just inches away from me, sleeping soundly. Her hair was untamed, face relaxed, and her skin was glowing.

The memories of what happened yesterday flooded through my head and that brought a big grin to my face. Her hand was cold again, but the cool sensation she gave me was still there. She leaned into my body, her bare skin sending tingles down my spine. I stroked a few strands of her thick hair before tucking it behind her ear.

I saw her eyes open all of a sudden. They were brown. No hazel or yellow, just brown. I saw her eyes flicker in happiness as she laid her eyes on me. Her lips curled upward and her cheeks colored slightly.

"Hi," she whispered softly.

"Hey," I said as I smiled down at her. She laid a hand on my chest and curled against my body. I groaned lightly as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I grabbed her other hand and intertwined my fingers into hers. I heard her shift her legs, but when she did, she groaned in discomfort.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine, I'm just sore."

"It still hurts?"

"It would for anyone if they went at it for an hour their first time."

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?"

"I feel a lot better than I did last night. I should be fine in a few hours."

"So…can we try again when you're better?"

"Someone is eager. You know we have 6 more days' right?" she said with a light chuckle.

"I'm not eager, I'm just curious."

She rolled her eyes. "I was afraid you'd be trying to get in my pants constantly after my Transformation was done."

"Well can you blame me? You were amazing last night. Almost as amazing as me."

She smacked me in the chest, but held my hand tighter. "I was amazing wasn't I?"  
>"The best," I murmured. "So is that a yes or no?"<p>

"Can we at least get dressed?"

"Okay, but I don't see the point if it all is just going to end up thrown on the floor."

_The next week…_

This has been the best week of my life. I've never felt so relaxed or happy in my life. I would stay longer here with Raven if I could, but unfortunately, we had to go. We packed our things into my car and left the cabin.

"I'm going to miss it here."

"I am not, but we'll come back."

We drove home for 4 hours. Well excluding the hour that we spent parked off the road doing…things.  
>"When are you guys gonna be here?"<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Deuce, for the 7th trillionth time, we should be there in a few minutes."

"I still don't see why you weren't here an hour ago."

I exchanged a look with Raven, who was stifling a laugh. "We got… stuck in traffic. Look, we just passed Crusty's. We're only minutes away. Bye, Martinez." I hung up the phone and stuffed it in my pocket.

Raven let out her fits of laughter. "Oh please, you weren't laughing while I was inside you."

"Oh god, why do you have to get all morbid?"

"I'm not being morbid."

"Say it again and we will never do it again." That made me shut my mouth.

_Later…_

After Deuce yelled at me for being late, Raven and I got to enjoy our time with friends and family before Christmas comes. I still felt bad lying to everyone about my supposed trip, but it had to be done. Everyone seemed happy except for Ms. Martinez, who gave me the evil eye when I wrapped my arms around Raven's waist and nuzzled her ear. Even though she gave us permission, doesn't mean she is used to her granddaughter having sex with her boyfriend.

During the get together, I kept sneaking Raven looks until she finally caught one. Her cheeks turned slightly red against her pale, light skin as she raised an eyebrow. I gave her a very suggestive smirk in which she shook her head, but ducked her head down to block me from seeing her face.

When we all said our good-byes, I hugged Raven tightly and a grin spread my face as she whispered, "My room in 20 minutes." She smiled and kissed me softly on the lips before walking out of the door.

I went into my room and sat on the edge of my bed as I let the week's events play in my mind. I absently grinned to myself as my teenage hormones washed over me. Raven was all that I thought about. When she wasn't in my presence, she crossed my mind every second. She has made me that happiest person in the world and I couldn't imagine being without her.

I slowly got up and climbed the fire escape, knowing that I was really early, but that didn't matter. I just wanted her. When I reached her window, I saw her enter the room and set her things down. She kicked off her shoes and took off her shirt, revealing her tank top. I smiled at her before I opened her window and allowed myself inside. She turned to look at me before turning back to her mirror. If this had been a week before, she would have been leaping for a shirt. "You sure are early," she said, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

I walked over to her figure and stood behind her as she ran a brush through her long brown hair. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder. I left a few kisses on her neck before looking at her face. Her light skin even though pale from the winter, was glowing and her flawless face made my heart melt.

"I love you," I said softly. Her eyes met mine in an intense gaze. The corners of her mouth twitched up slightly and subtly.

"I love you, too."

_Later…_

After Raven and I were done, neither of us could go to sleep. I absently stroked her soft hair while she laid her head on my chest. She traced the lines of my chest and abs with her slender finger. We stayed like this for hours as the sun rose. We exchanged no words. We just let our touches and gazes speak for themselves. We are young and in love and nothing can stop that. One would rather die than to not have the other. We were made for each other.

"Do you think we disturbed anyone's sleep?"

Raven gazed at me dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we were both screaming pretty loud and we went at it for two hours, _both_ times."

"The walls in this apartment are at high quality sound proof with a touch of magic. Only a vampire can hear anything that comes out."

"So your grandma is the only one that can hear? One more reason for her to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you, Ty."

"Then why does she keep staring at me with a despised look on her face?"

"She's just being protective. No parent or guardian is going to be okay that their child is having sex, especially at this age. She only gave us permission on my benefit and that only. She'll ease up," I looked at Raven skeptically. "Eventually. Look, Ty, you are all that matters, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered before brushing my lips against hers. Before she could respond, I felt her body jerk against mine and tense. I pulled away. "Rae, what's wrong?"

"I heard someone scream, they're in trouble." She got out of bed and hurriedly pulled on clothes. I did the same and we both dashed out into the cold December air. We ran for what seemed like hours until Raven finally found the source. "Grandma?"

There in the middle on the vacant sidewalk was Ms. Martinez. We were too far away to see who she was talking to, but for the first time, she looked frightened for her life. I pushed harder and ran as fast as I could. When Raven and I got there we looked up to see the nightmare of our nightmares. Griffin.

He stood there with a devious smirk that chilled my bones. Raven froze and her jaw clenched. She wrapped a protective arm around her grandmother. "What are you doing here?" she snarled.

"A better question is where you were? Off engaging in intercourse with your pathetic human I presume?"

"Shut the hell up now, Griffin! Why do you try? You've lost everything. What more do you want?"

"Even though my plans have failed, I will not go down until you pay. If I can't have you, then no one can."

"I'd rather give my soul to Lucifer himself than to be with you."

"So feisty. But I have the upper hand. You have walked into my trap and now I have the two people that you love. Now there is one question…which one will die first?" I saw his hand move and the next thing I know there is a gun aimed for Ms. Martinez…and he fired. On instinct, I thrust into her direction, throwing my body in front of her. She stared in disbelief and then I was hit. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, ignoring the impact from the ground as I fell. Raven breezed to my side as I writhed in agony.

Big tears flooded down her angelic face. I looked to see that Griffin was gone, but laid down to save more energy. My breathing was slowing down and I saw he hit me in a place where the odds of me surviving were very slim. "TY!" Rae cried out as her hands trembled as she looked at me. I used all my strength to lift my hand and stroke her face."

"No, do not stroke me like you are going to die! You aren't going to die!"

"Rae…" I murmured. "I'm not going to make it."

"Don't say that! Don't say that!"

"Shhh…. I love you, Rae," I barely whispered as my breaths gave away. "No one could have made me- more happy."

Her bottom lips trembled as she shook her head. "I love you too. More than you can ever imagine," she murmured as she stroked my face.

I stared at her face before my eyelids got too heavy. My chest heaved and I lost my grip on her hand. I was gone.

RPOV

My heart broke as I saw his pale, still face. "You know what you have to do?" I heard my grandmother ask.

"But I just wanted him to live a normal life."

"He still can. You're a Half Blood. He will only be affected by a quarter of venom. His human side will keep him balanced. Now you must do it before it is too late."

I looked down at him, my hands shaking. I retracted my fangs and leaned in closer."I love you, Ty." I then sank my fangs into his neck. I released the venom and pulled out. I sat still as I looked down at him. I grabbed his wrist and barely felt a pulse. I relaxed and my tears flowed. He had a chance. I turned to my grandma. "Call 911, now," I said firmly. "Make sure Ty's friends and family know and I'll meet you at the hospital."

I stood up and straightened my jacket. "Where are you going?"

"To make Griffin pay."


	14. World of Chances

TPOV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_ "How is the patient?"_

_ "After the surgery, his vitals were perfect. He's also healing very quickly. I think he should be out soon and then be able to go to the rehab center to talk about the shooting and get some strength back. Of course once he wakes up."_

Shooting? So Griffin really did shoot me? Wait, but he killed me? Why is my heart beating? I could hear people talking in the background. I could hear them clearly as if they were standing next to me.

My body felt replenished and revitalized, which doesn't make any sense? I know I died. At least I think I did. The last thing I saw was Raven's brokenhearted face peering down at me as I took my last breaths. I put all of my strength into trying to wake up. I need to find out what happened and if Raven is okay.

Slowly, I opened both of my eyes, looking straight into the florescent bulbs without being phased. I know I have 20/20 vision, but everything was just so clear. I sat up with ease and looked down. I had on a hospital gown and my body was covered in a thin blanket. I lifted the nightgown to see slight bandage on my chest. I gently peeled it back and saw a faint mark, but it wasn't the major gash or scar that I was expecting.

My hearing was odd too. I could hear the doctor's footsteps and the conversations the nurses had at their stations. The doctor opened the door and was shocked to see me sitting up in bed, wide awake.

"Mr. Blue, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" he asked as he checked my vitals.

"Amazing. Where are my family and friends?"_Where is Raven?_

"I'll call them and let them know you are awake. Oh, but there is one girl here to see you. Would you like to see her?"

_Raven?_ "Yes, I would love to see her."

"Alright then, I'll tell her the good news."

He left the room and my heart made a thud. Raven. The last time I saw her, she was grief stricken. She meant everything to me and I know that if she came out of my life, I would feel as lost and empty as she did. I heard a timid thump on the door and held my breath as it opened.

Raven stood in the doorway her eyes wide with innocence. Her thin frame stood still until she took a deep breath.

"Ty? Is that you?"

I nodded breathlessly as gazed at her. I saw her bottom lip tremble as she zoomed across the room and buried her head into my chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably and her hands shook as they grasped mine. I soothed her back, trying to calm her down, but I would have been the same way. "Raven, please, you know I hate seeing you cry. Look at me," I instructed her. I squeezed her hand, which felt less cold than usual. I delicately placed my hand on her cheek and she leaned into my warmth.

Her face was the same as always, but her eyes were sad and empty. I felt her hand lift my hospital gown and examine my wound. I saw her bottom lip tremble. "I am so sorry."

"Raven, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I am okay."

"You weren't when Griffin shot you."

"But I survived it, didn't I?" She bit her lip and looked away. "Didn't I?"

She looked back at me with sad eyes. "Ty, you didn't survive the gun shot."

"What? If I didn't survive, then how-?"

"I bit you and gave you vampire venom." It all made sense know. The clear vision, dropped body temperature, the far distant hearing. "It was the only way to save you. I couldn't bear to lose you. I love you so much."

"Raven, I'm okay. I know how hard it would be to lose you, so I can only imagine what it would feel like to not have me." I paused and looked at her. "What will happen now?"

"Well, when I bit you, since I'm a Half Blood, I could only release a quarter of my blood, making you a-,"

"Quarter Blood," I finished for her. She nodded.

"Will I still grow up without anyone getting suspicious?"

"Yes, you'll keep growing. But, Ty you can only stay a Quarter Blood for so long and inn a couple of years, you'll have to undergo the process to become a Full Blood."

"I don't care, Raven. All that matters is that I am with you, the only place I want to be."

She looked at me and a small smile met her lips. "There's the smile I've been waiting for."

I leaned in and smelled her sweet scent. Her breathing became startled until I pressed my lips to hers. Her hands rested on my hospital gown and mine traveled to her welcoming hips. She hungrily kissed me, clutching on to my skin, as if afraid that I would disappear any second. We both pulled away gently and embraced each other.

"At least the good thing out of this is that I can protect you from Griffin."

Raven bit her lip slightly and looked at the wall.

"What?" Raven fiddled her thumbs and stared at the ground. "Raven, what is it?"

She looked at me and took a deep breath. "Ty, Griffin is … dead."


	15. Only the Beginning

TPOV

"Dead? What do you mean?"

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples. "I mean what I said. He is gone forever."

"How…-?"

"I…killed him."

"WHAT?"

She let out a whimper. "Yes, I was so angry about him killing you, so I tracked him down and found him and well…I killed him."

"Raven, I-," I began.

"I know it was the wrong thing for me to do. Please do not think of me any differently."

"Raven, nothing could change how I feel about you. You are still the same beautiful, talented, smart girl I know…just with a slight temper." She chuckled softly at this. "You mean everything to me. I love you and I will stay with you no matter what."

Her pink lips formed a smile and she leaned in softly. "I guess this is the beginning of our vampire lives together, Tyler Roshon Blue."

I'm ready for anything with you, Raven Mariana Martinez." Our lips crashed together as my hands found their way through her hair.

"Ahem."

We turned to see my family and friends at the doorway. My mom ran to me and clutched onto me for the dear of her life. "Ty, I am so glad that you are okay," she whimpered, soaking tears in my hospital gown.

"I am fine, Mom."

"Well you didn't look fine while you've been asleep these past couple of days."

I sighed as I looked at her. "I know. I'm sorry."

I looked at Rocky, who looked timid and fragile. "Rocky?" She looked down at the floor and her face paled. CeCe and Deuce gave me solemn glance before gently nudging her towards me. "Raquel Oprah Blue, look at me."

Her eyes rose and met mine. She dashed to my bed and squeezed me with all her might, which startled me. Her breathing was in short, strangled gasps. I patted her back and tried to soothe her. "It's okay, Rocky. I'm right here."

"I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. I...didn't want to lose my big brother."

I squeezed her back. "I promise you, you won't ever have to worry about losing me. I will always be here for you." I looked up at Raven and sad smile shown on her face.

_Later that week…_

I was discharged from the hospital an hour ago and I never realized how comforting my bed could feel. I had healed completely and my mom said I could take it easy for the next couple of days. I heard movement in my room, which startled me.

I sat up straight and looked around. "I know your there."

"I'm still getting used to the whole Quarter Blood thing," I heard a soft voice reply.

"It would be nice if I could see you."

She suddenly appeared in purple and black lace bra with matching panties. "Whoa."

Her dark brown hair fell in cascading curls that rested at her smooth back. Her honey colored skin attracted me to her beautiful curves. I sat up and watched every move that she made. "So, um, vampires can disappear too?"

"You're stalling," she stated.

"I'm sorry, but you just look…whoa."

I slowly stood up and made my way over to her. I had changed a lot. I had grown inches taller and was now a full head taller than Raven. I had developed toned muscles along my arms, making me stronger than before. She looked up at me with big hazel eyes. "Your eyes?"  
>"They came in a couple days ago. I guess yours did to."<p>

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're still brown, but they are becoming lighter."

"What's with the eye change?"

"When two vampires are destined to be together, their souls will bond and their eyes will match in color, meaning their soul belongs to the other."

"So basically, we are meant to be together," I said as I stepped closer to Raven.

"Yes," she said with slight coloring on her cheeks. I looked sown her angelic face. "I've missed you, Ty," she whispered as she lean into my body.

"I've missed you too, Raven."She pressed her body against mine, every curve of her body fitting against mine. I kissed her lips as if it were my last time. Her thin arms snaked around my neck as she kissed back.

I ran my hands up and down her sides causing a shiver to erupt her body. I kissed along her sweet neck as her head was thrown back in pleasure. I clutched on to her as if she would leave at any second. She moaned as my teeth grazed her soft skin. I picked her up bridal style and sped off to her bedroom. Her very well insulated bedroom. I locked her window and threw her on my bed. I looked down at her form, with her expecting eyes.

"You are mine," I growled before I pulled her close to me.

_Meanwhile…_

NPOV

"Look brothers, we have mail from the Martinez clan."

"The Martinez? Oh _that _family."

"Oh stop that. One person is under a curse and they turn into bad guys for you."

"That foolish girl broke the law and what happened to her was something she knew would happen."

"No matter. Let us see what they have to say."

"Oh, it looks like there is a new vampire under their wings."

"Looks like we don't need to intervene."

"Yes, we do."

"By what means?"

"It has almost been sixteen years. I have been waiting a long time and now, I am ready. I am ready to get what I want from the Martinez's."

_THE END_

_A/N: This is the end of Fang It Up! Raven and Ty are starting the rest of their lives, but someone is going to plot against them and turn everything upside down. The sequel to Fang It Up will be called War It Up, and it will be coming soon. _


End file.
